


Sleep?

by iambuckyrogers



Series: Domestic Carol Drabbles [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambuckyrogers/pseuds/iambuckyrogers
Summary: When Carol comes home from a hard mission you try your hardest to comfort her





	Sleep?

**Author's Note:**

> My first Carol fic went soooo much better than I ever expected (Seriously?) so I’ve decided to do a series of sorts, just a heap of short domestic Carol drabbles. Hope that you guys like it :)

Dating an Avenger was hard, to say the least. You had to deal with Carol constantly being drawn away, whether it be to the other side of the country or the galaxy, you never knew where she’d be called to next. The nights she was away from you, you barely slept, tossing and turning before falling into bursts of fitful sleep, plagued with nightmares of her battered and bruised body. More often than not you awoke with a jolt, breathless and sweaty with a bone-deep feeling of hopelessness. It was a horrible feeling, but when Carol was home it was worth it. Her first day back from a mission was always the best, neither of you could get enough, constantly needing to be touching or holding each other, a reminder that you were both safe. That was where you found yourself tonight, lying on the couch wrapped in Carol’s arms watching shitty late night television.

“Babe, we should really go to sleep it’s like 2am,” you said, looking up at Carol. She pulled you tighter against her chest and buried her head in your neck. You could tell that this mission was harder than the rest, the heavy bags under her eyes gave it away.

“Mm, no not yet,” she mumbled against your skin, “wanna stay like this forever.”

“Fine I’ll just sleep here,” you closed your eyes and relaxed into her embrace, it wasn’t the most comfortable of positions but so long as you were with Carol you didn’t really care.

“No, don’t sleep,” she whined, shaking you gently. You relented, opening your eyes and spinning around so you were face to face with her.

“I’m exhausted baby and you look it too. You need to sleep,” you sighed, cupping her face in one of your hands, brushing her cheek softly with your thumb. She leant into your touch and let her eyes flutter closed.

“Not just yet, please,” she pleaded, so softly you almost didn’t hear her. Your heart broke at the rare show of vulnerability from your girlfriend.

“Alright,” you whispered pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, “but can we at least move to the bed?” Reluctantly Carol’s grip loosened and she allowed you to lead her to your bedroom. You switched on the bedside lamp and pulled the covers back, slipping into your side the bed. You sat back against the headboard and patted the spot next to you, an invitation for Carol to join. She crawled up next to you, curling into a ball with her head resting your lap. You brushed your fingertips over her face before tangling them in her hair causing her to sigh contently.

“Comfy?” you asked watching as she melted into the bed. You massaged her head, dragging your nails gently across her scalp and tugging softly at her hair. The amber glow of the lamp danced across her face as she relaxed, her breathing slowly evening out as you continued to play with her hair. Only when you were certain she was asleep did you carefully lean over and switch off the lamp. You settled back against the headboard, you could no longer feel your legs but it that didn’t matter, all you cared about was your girlfriend sleeping soundly on your lap.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr iambuckyrogers


End file.
